Chapter 119
|name = The Ten Commandments on the Move |kanji = 〈十戒〉始動 |romaji = Shidō |volume = 15 |chapter = 119 |wsm = 17-2015 |pages = 20 |release = March 25, 2015 |arc = Albion arc |episodes = RoTC4 |prev = Chapter 118 |next = Chapter 120 }} is the 119th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Galand of the Ten Commandments heads towards the Kingdom of Camelot to challenge Meliodas. Long Summary The chapter begins with Hendrickson out of breath, stating he needs to hurry and spread the word about the demons he released. Remember their words, he states that they must be defeated before recovering all of their magic power or all of Britannia will be destroyed. He then collapses and swears that he we save Dreyus now matter what it takes. Back at the ruins of Edinburgh castle, Fraudrin notices that two Albion have been destroyed. one of the female demons says she doesn't care about some old, rusty toys while another demon laughs at excitement at the prospect of there still being people who would oppose them even now. He gets up to leave, even with his magic completely depleted, bu Zeldris tells him to wait, rhetorically asking if he's forget the reason for their defeat was their pride. The other demon sarcastically answers he's too old to remember such things. Realizing it's pointless to try and stop him the octopus demon asks him where he is planning on going, stating there were locations in the north-west-north and south, the former having a power that was momentarily almost double the Albion and the other seeming as if the Albion self-destructed on its own power. Learning this, the tall demon thanks them, and heads out having made their decision. Back at Camelot, Meliodas is informing everyone of the threat of the Ten Commandments. Diane questions if they stand a chance as they must be stronger than the Albion but Hawk retorts that as long as they have Meliodas' move from earlier they have nothing to fear. Meliodas smirks and says that wasn't his move but rather Lostvayne's specialty: Jitsuzo Bunshin and splits into five. Hawk checks their power levels only to be surprised that all of them except the original are only a bit over 420. Merlin explains the mechanics of the move, stating that for ever clone it's power is halved compared to the previous one, but that this means very little because Meliodas' Full Counter requires almost no power to use. Hearing all of this Elizabeth is depressed at the feeling that Meliodas does not need her help at all while Slader tries to encourage her. Meliodas asks Merlin why see seems to uneasy, and she replies that she's thinking of the king's vision: "A beast with the likeness of a mountain shall awaken." "Three hereos shall stand up against it." "And darkness will bore a great hole in the earth." She had assumed that the first part referred to the Albion but then the rest of the vision makes no sense, and as she is pondering thing this, everyone hears what seems like thunder, they feel an enormous presence approach, and their is a crash in Camelot's square. From the dust, the tall armored demon stands, musing that it took him more "steps" than he thought in order to arrive. Meliodas calls him "Galand of the Ten Commandments" and then Galand greets him, saying it's been a very long time and he expected him to be there. He takes notice of how Meliodas hasn't changed since they last met. Everyone is unsettled and Hawk asks Merlin if the eye is broken as the reading can't be right. It says that Galand's power level is 26,000. Character(s) in order of appearance *Hendrickson *Drole (flashback) *Grayroad (flashback) *Zeldris *Melascula *Fraudrin *Galand *Gloxinia *Arthur Pendragon *Albion *Meliodas *Diane *Gowther *Slader *Hawk *Merlin Gallery Chapter119Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 119 Navigation es:119. Los 10 Mandamientos Comienzan a Moverse Category:Chapters Category:Volume 15 Category:Manga Category:Albion arc